


Arise, My Love

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Vampire SMut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: This is part of a larger work that will be published next summer. In this part, Vampire Killian turns Emma.





	Arise, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecoveringTheSatellites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecoveringTheSatellites/gifts).

> Vampire Killian for RecoveringtheSatellites for her birthday!!! I hope you have the best birthday ever darling!!!
> 
> Many thanks and all the love to Profdanglais for all her encouragement and beta services!

Killian had retired for the evening, lounging in bed with a book, wearing nothing more than pajama bottoms when he perceived soft footfalls at the other end of the hallway leading to his apartments. She was obviously trying to not be heard, but his heightened senses had been attuned to her ever since he brought her back after evading Rumplestiltskin.

She stopped outside the door and he could clearly hear her elevated heart rate as she took several long calming breaths before knocking.

Opening the door, Killian beheld a pale but resolute Emma. She wore only one of his old pirate shirts, leaving little to the imagination, although it hung about halfway down her thighs. The calm determination in her eyes was belied by the ragged breath she sucked into her lungs.

“Did you mean it?” she asked. Her back was ramrod straight, shoulders squared and tense, trepidation mingled with hope in her eyes.

“Yes, I did, Emma,” he replied, gently. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her even further, so he kept his voice deliberately soft and refrained from reaching out for her. “I have waited centuries for you, love. And I would wait centuries more. I’d go to the end of the world for you. Or time.” Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

She stared at him for a long moment before taking another deep breath. “Ok, then. I’m ready.” Her inhale that time was much more steady and a calm assurance filled her eyes that he couldn’t help but respond to. He reached out and with the gentlest of touches stroked her cheek.

“Then come with me, my love,” he requested, as he held his hand out to her. She placed her delicate hand in his larger one and allowed him to draw her into his bedchamber and into his arms. “I’ll never hurt you, darling,” he murmured into her hair, gathering her to him.

He could hear her heart thundering in her chest, the blood that he longed to taste on his tongue thrumming through her veins. She raised her face to his with eyes filled with --_dare I believe it--_ love, and a profound trust that made him want to weep. “I know,” she replied.

He lowered his mouth to hers, finally tasting her lips. The finest wine, the most decadent morsel couldn’t begin to compare to the sweetness he savored as his tongue requested and received entrance. She shivered in his arms and placed her hand over his pounding heart, its beat so accelerated that it nearly matched a human heartbeat.

A low moan came from the back of her throat as he leisurely sipped from his love’s mouth. He could drown in her kisses, and he would finally die happy, letting go of his vengeance as long as she remained by his side. Lifting her into his arms, he felt her legs wrap around his hips as he walked them to his bed. “So beautiful, my Swan,” he praised, pulling back to look in her lust glazed eyes. He felt drunk off the aroma of her blood mixed with the scent of her arousal. He lowered her to the bed and hovered over her, eyes raking over her form. She arched herself toward him and reached out to draw him down to her.

“Please, Killian,” she begged.

“Patience, my love,” he cajoled. “We have all night. We have _forever.” _

He lowered his face to hers and claimed her lips with a passion that he had held back these seemingly long months of their courtship. Hands roamed and made their way under clothing that kept their bodies shielded from one another’s eyes. When her hand wrapped around his hardness, he couldn’t hold back the moan she elicited from him as she began stroking him from base to tip. Burying his face in her neck, he inhaled deeply the fragrance of vanilla and cinnamon, along with the overwhelming redolence of the blood pulsing just below the skin. He could feel the monster within him screaming to be let out. Nearly giddy in its fervor to bite, to feed, to devour. But he wouldn’t give it free rein. What this night promised required the utmost care, the most careful execution, or it would all be for naught.

Killian thrust himself into her hand, before placing a gentle kiss on her pulse point and rising above her once again. Her hands pushed his pajama bottoms over his hips, freeing his pulsing member. He stared into her emerald gaze, conveying with his eyes all the love in his heart.

“My turn,” he smirked. Lowering himself down next to her on the bed, he began opening the buttons on the shirt she wore. He murmured endearments into her ear as he slowly made his way down her torso, revealing her creamy skin inch by glorious inch. Once he reached the end, his hand brushed her damp panties, the last piece of fabric hiding her from his sight.

“Hooohoooo,” he chortled, “All this for me?” he inquired, dipping his long finger underneath the offending fabric and dragging it through her folds.

She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she arched into his touch. “Yes, for you. All for you,” she asserted before his lips claimed hers again. He thrust his finger into her heat, mimicking the action of his tongue. He added a second, and then a third finger when she began to ride them.

“You are so beautiful, my Swan,” he murmured, watching her chase her release. Her eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, sweat gathering in the hollow of her collarbones. “Come for me now, my love,” he commanded, curling his fingers inside her just right as he felt her walls start trembling around them.

She came with a scream of his name, and he nearly lost himself in the rich aroma of her climax infusing her blood. Killian buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply again and felt his fangs snap into place. He pulled away from her as she came down and opened her eyes. Trepidation filled him as he knew exactly what she would see. Red pupils, fangs exposed. He wouldn’t blame her if she ran from him, screaming. Instead he beheld a face full of wonder, awe even. She lifted a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. He couldn’t help but lean in to the simple gesture.

“I love you, Killian,” she said, bringing her other hand to cup the other side of his face. “You’ve been with me for most of my life, watching and protecting me from afar. And now that we’re here, there is nothing I want more than to be with you forever.” Her veridian gaze bore into his until it reached the depths of his blackened heart. “Make me yours.”

“As you wish, my beloved,” he breathed. “Now, you know what will happen. Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, Killian. A thousand times, yes!”

“Then yes, Emma, I’ll make you mine.” His lips met hers again with all the passion and longing that he had kept at bay for not just their courtship, but also for all the centuries past when he’d found her just a little too late.

Holding her to him and rolling so that she straddled his hips, he never released her lips and plunged his hands into her hair, thrusting his hips into hers, creating desperately needed friction. One hand left her hair and moved with purpose toward her core where he found her still deliciously wet. She moaned into his mouth as he started to work her clit. She rose above him, giving him better access and threw her head back in ecstasy. His Swan’s long, luxurious hair brushed his thighs as he watched the flush from her cheeks reach down nearly to her breasts. He reached for one with his other hand, testing its weight, flicking her nipple until it was a sharp peak. Killian turned his attention to its twin, ratcheting up her pleasure as evidenced by the gasps and moans that poured from her lips.

Grabbing her hips with both hands, he lifted her up until she hovered over his throbbing member. Lining himself up, she looked down into his eyes as he pushed inside her heat. Twin groans escaped them as they became one.

“Gods, Emma,” he moaned, “You feel so good around me.” He thrust up into her even deeper, thrilling at the tight clench of her walls around him.

“Yes. Gods, yes, Killian,” she breathed, rolling her hips against his. Her head fell forward, her golden locks creating a curtain around them. He gazed into her eyes, pupils blown with lust and arousal, as he set an easy pace designed to slowly build the tension until they shattered in ecstasy.

“So wet, my love,” he choked out, “You fit me so well. Like you were made just for me.” After a few more thrusts, he pulled her down to him again and claimed her lips. Kissing along her jaw and down her neck, he rolled them again until she was on her back, wrapping her long legs around him.

Emma pulled him in even tighter, meeting him thrust for thrust, her passion matching his own. He could feel her walls beginning to tremble along his length, and the spike of endorphins flooding her blood. Her moans and breathy sighs told him she was close and when the throb of her walls signaling her orgasm pulled him even deeper, he sank his fangs into the vein that had been tempting him since she had stood outside his door. Her blood hit his tongue and overwhelmed his senses. She tasted of sunshine, wildflowers, spring rain, and new birth and he lost himself completely in her essence. Her climax continued along with the gasps of pleasure as he drank from her. His soulmate. His Swan. Her entire body tightened around him as he pumped furiously into her chasing his own release.

With a loud groan, his climax swept over him. He was dimly aware of the loosening of Emma’s limbs as her heartbeat began to slow. Continuing to pump into her as her heart rate slowed, he released her and raised his wrist to his mouth. The sharp sting of his fangs barely registered as his own blood began to flow. Holding his wrist to her mouth, he implored her, “Drink, Emma.”

After a few moments in which he could hardly breathe, Emma’s mouth latched onto his wrist and he felt the telltale pull of suction. After a few pulls from her, her eyes snapped open and locked on his. If he thought his connection with Emma before this was strong, there was truly no expressing in words their connection now. He could feel the gentle probing of her mind against his. He opened himself to her tentative explorations as she continued to drink from his wrist. Everything in his heart and mind was open to her. The history of his family with the demon Rumplestiltskin, his love for his brother and devastation at his gruesome murder, his vow for vengeance, the demon turning him into the very thing he hated, all the centuries he had waited for her, every connection, every miss, and finally the prophecy. Everything was revealed.

Killian was finally softening within her and he could feel the intimacy of the connection in their minds confirming that she was turned and she was his. She released his wrist and stared into his eyes.

“It’s true. It’s all true,” she breathed. “We will defeat Rumplestiltskin. You’re the blue eyed prince and I’m the golden haired swan. How did you know?”

“Your birthmark, Swan. And your blood.” He shrugged. “When I first met you in London, way back when, your blood called to me like nothing I’d ever known before. I wanted you more than I wanted to breathe, wanted to feed. I’d never felt a connection like that with anyone. Once I noticed the swan on your neck, I knew. It was like everything clicked. The prophecy, what it meant, how we were connected. It was also how I found you again and again, even if I was too late.”

He smiled as he saw her tongue touch her new fangs.

Delight danced in her eyes as her lips stretched into a grin. “So, I’m a vampire now?” she asked.

He couldn’t stop his chuckle. “Yes, Swan, you’re a vampire.”

“So, what do we do? How do we find Rumplestiltskin? Are we going after him now?”

“Well first, we’re going to get you fed,” he bopped her on the nose, “then we’ll figure out the rest.” He slipped from her and rose from the bed. “Arise, my love. Rise and join me. Forever.”

She placed her hand in his outstretched one. “Forever.”

_Fin, for now._

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory between Killian and Rumplestiltskin and the final resolution between CaptainSwan and Rumplestiltskin will be published next summer as part of CSSNS2020.


End file.
